1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of changing a parameter of an operating system of a computer system. As well, the invention relates to a corresponding computer system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any operating system for a computer system provides the possibility to change a number of configuration parameters in order to adapt the configuration of the operating system to the purpose for which the computer system is used. Such changes are often required by application programs of the computer system. The number of parameters is permanently increasing due to the increasing capabilities of computer systems. Furthermore, the change of a specific parameter often influences other parameters. Therefore, it becomes more and more complex to be aware of all possible parameters and their relationships with other parameters.
It is an object of the invention to provide a method of changing a parameter of an operating system which allows the consideration of all relationships for all parameters automatically.
This object is solved by a method of changing a parameter of an operating system wherein all requested values of the parameter are stored in a history database and wherein a new resolved value is created by a history manager depending on these requested values and a desired new value of the parameter.
The history manager manages any change of any parameter within the operating system. Thereby, it is ensured that any change of a parameter is performed in the same manner. It is not possible anymore that different methods are used e.g. by different application programs for changing parameters of the operating system.
Furthermore, due to the storage of all requested values of the parameters in the history database, it is ensured that the history manager is always aware of all necessary requirements in connection with the parameters. The history manager, therefore, is always able to create a new value for the parameter to be changed under the consideration of all relevant values.
As well, the invention also provides a very flexible undo capability. The history manager allows one to revert to any previous request in any order.
In an embodiment of the invention, the structure and the relationship of the parameter are stored in a schema. In particular, a treelike structure is stored in the schema. This has the advantage that the structure of the parameters and the requested values of the parameters are stored apart from each other. It is therefore no problem to add a new parameter by defining a desired structure for the parameter and then by initializing a value for the new parameter.
In an embodiment of the invention, the history manager comprises a generic resolver for creating the new resolved value. The generic resolver may comprise a list-end resolver and/or a simple resolver.
Further embodiments and advantages of the invention are described in connection with the enclosed figures.